


Jugulator

by SunnyFlare34



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Baking with breast milk, Breast Expansion, Drinking Own Breast Milk, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Masturbation, Milking, Milking Machine, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: A pair of massive mammaries which produce uncontrollable amounts of milk. A recipe for disaster, or cupcakes if you are Pinkie Pie.
Kudos: 15





	Jugulator

"Oooh, Gummy! Look at my tits! They're so full!" Pinkie Pie said as she squeezed her big breasts together and watched two streams of warm white milk splash into the bottle. "Aaah, the bottle is almost full. I'm gonna need something else to store all my milk."

Gummy stared with moderate interest at Pinkie's bare rear end as she was bent over rummaging through the kettles and pots. A few drops of milk fell to the floor.

"Are you staring at my backside again, Gummy? Because I can't help it that milking makes me so horny. If I wanted to cream my underwear, I would've done so already." Pinkie said. "Oh! What's this?" She picked up a pair of pink vibrating panties that Rarity had given her as a birthday gift couple years ago. "What a coinky-dinkidence that I found them here! Who put my panties among the pots? Maud? No, that's not very Maud-y, unless..."

The tingling fullness in Pinkie's breasts grew stronger with every second. She had do figure out something, and fast.

Then it struck her.

"Waaait a minute. I can bake something with all this milk! Of course! Pinkie Pie, you are a genius! Not even the great-great-grand-greatmother-in-law Amethyst Quasicrystal could come up with such elaborate plan!"

With the plan set, it was time to bake like never before. First of all Pinkie had to ease the pressure and let the milk flow by squeezing her tits. She sighed with delight as the steady flow of milk splashed against the pot. It felt soooo good to finally get it all out. The feeling of milk squirting from her nipples always made her feel all tingly, especially down between her legs since she was wearing her vibrapanties. And whenever she went a few days without a milking, her big titties got so sensitive that she could not prounce around like she usually did! Sometimes when they were really full she could barely put on her shirt without feeling like she might explode. Sometimes she would walk around topless when there were not any people on the streets. It felt really really good, but she couldn't even focus like that, she was too horny. One time, she was so full of milk it even started spilling out before she could get milked and completely soaked through her shirt! Sometimes, her shirt was not the only piece of clothing she ended up soaking. She knew Rarity really liked it when she came up asking for more shirts and that made her happy, but she didn't want to ruin all her clothes.

Pinkie was always careful not to go too long without milking herself. Besides, it felt so good, why wouldn't she want to do it often? But then again, the longer she left the pressure grow, the better it felt to let it all out. Like getting a great orgasm. It was so great to have titties that could do that for her all on their own. She loved her pink milk cannons.

But now after getting it all out and being so relieved, she felt really tired. It was exhausting to make so much milk. She still had to make those cupcakes...

Then she saw it. The bucket of milk right in front of her. It was so obvious! What better way to replenish than with her own breast milk? It's not like she was going to run out of milk.

Pinkie picked up the big bucket full of white milk and tipped it back into her mouth. It tasted so good! It was sweet like cherry cream. She was so eager to gulp it down that some of it spilled down her chin and flowed over her big round melons, then her soft, plump belly. It felt so great, and naughty! She was starting to feel the effect of her vibrapanties between her legs.

"OooOOoohh..." Pinkie moaned. "Milking plus masturbation equals more laundry. I must ask Rarity for more clothes, maybe I should let her milk me in exchange? I could offer her a drink straight from the tap. The lower tap too, maybe. I don't think she is into girls. She does spend a lot of time with Applejack, though. Maybe I should ask the next time I'm there... uh, which could be soon."

Pinkie swallowed the last of her milk and wiped off her lips. She stood up and looked at the milk dripping off her tits and running down her thighs. "Teehee! It's like I'm covered in cum!" She liked that, but she couldn't spend the rest of the day all wet, so she went to wash herself off. Maybe she could put the shower head to use too...

Soon Pinkie was lying happily in the tub, well-milked and satisfied for the time being. But as she started to climb out, she felt something in her breasts. Were they already filling up again? That was fast! By the time she'd finished drying herself off, she could feel the milk swelling up her boobs all over again. It was like she hadn't been milked at all!

"Uungh." She rubbed her breasts in agony. "Is this because of that milk I drank?"

Pinkie ran back to the bucket to milk herself once again. Maybe she just hadn't drained herself fully? Her breasts were already filled to the brim, and her nipples were so sensitive it was almost too much to keep squeezing and pinching them. She could feel herself getting really wet and tingly. She was going to explode or have an orgasm. Pinkie closed her eyes and bit her lip and just kept milking, but when she opened them again the bucket was already almost full and she still wasn't empty! She finished filling it all the way and went to get another. Her engorged tits were tingling all her nerves every time her arms touched them when she picked up the bucket to move it, and they were so swollen it almost hurt when they kept bouncing as she walked, but it felt so damn good her legs felt weak.

With her body tingling all over, she finally set down the bucket and got back to milking. Her tits felt like they were about to burst and there was already plenty of milk trickling in streams down their undersides. She moaned and panted in pleasure and pain as she squeezed her huge tits from nipple to nipple, pinching and rolling them to get out every last drop. Her hips bucked and rolled as she felt the warm, fresh milk flowing through her and spraying out. Her mouth was agape and her eyes were rolling back and her big cupcake bearing hips were swinging and grinding against the floor, desperate for release, as one of her fingers wandered down to her pussy. Her nipples were squirting out long sustained jets of milk while her legs were soaked with overflowing wetness.

Pinkie's pussy prowling helped her reach maximum milk output as she reached her ravishing milkgasm. The floor was becoming white and slippery, even more so when different kind of milk shot out of her pussy and onto the floor. A few stray droplets fell into one of the jugs.

With the last drop squeezed out, she had several buckets filled to the brim. There was milk all over her hands, tits, belly and pussy. Some of it had ended up on the ceiling somehow. Pinkie collapsed in a big jiggling heap and grabbed her sore boobs. How could she produce such massive amounts of milk? Were her boobs cursed? They looked like they had somehow gotten a little bit bigger, too.

Pinkie stood up and looked into the buckets. Pure, fresh and shining white. Her milk was so delicious, she had to take a drink. She picked one milk jug up and started sloppily gulping it down. Right then she felt herself start tingling again with every drop that poured down her throat, even she could figure out what was going on.

With every drop she drank, the more she made. And the more she made, the more she needed to be milked. The more she was milked, the more she needed to drink. Unable to stop, Pinkie emptied the jug to the last drop. Her boobs felt even heavier than before.

She was full of milk, again.

And she still had to bake those cupcakes.


End file.
